villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Circus Baby (FNAF Books)
Circus Baby the Clown is the secondary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet. She is an alternate counterpart of Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and the mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza. Appearance Circus Baby Circus Baby is described as "elegant and feminine", her walk as "gracefully, yet mechanically". The split face is said to appear "exquisitely sculpted" with "rosy cheeks, "enourmous, round eyes" and "long, black lashes". She has that red and white outfit with a short skirt; her hair is tied into two "silky pigtails". Her overall appearance is dominated by "sleek and controlled beauty". Jessica also notes that Baby does look like a mannequin. Charlotte Charlotte is a teenage girl with pale skin, who wears white t-shirt, blue jeans pants and just like the original, she wears a onlive green long sleeve jacket. She has brown smooth hair and brown eyes. The disguise, however, has slight differences. It also wears fitting dresses, combat boots, and heals, while Charlie would not wear these items. Personality Despite her sweetness and kind personality, Circus Baby has a type of jealous/emotionless/sardonic personality, as she was jealous of William's daughter, so Circus Baby killed her. Five Nights at Freddy's Novel Series The Twisted Ones As Charlie's friends mourn over her death, a Circus Baby disguie as Charlie drives up and got out. She was slim and tall, with long, straight brown hair that glistened in the sun. She strode purposefully toward the diner. They all watched motionless, as if the slightest sound might rupture the illusion and send her away. The woman was almost at the door. They rushed to the doorway to meet her just as she walked in. Arty seemed confused, his mouth opened slightly and his brow furrowed. John watched for a steady moment, then turned away decisively, facing across the table with a grave expression. He didn’t speak until Arty met his gaze. “That’s not Charlie.” The Fourth Closet Appearing in Chapter 3, Circus Baby is helping the dying William test on Funtime Freddy by rising the temperature, this was because William Afton wanted to keep rising the temperature. However, Circus Baby warned William Afton that, rising the temperature will destroy the endoskeletons, but only for Afton to respond to Circus Baby, "They will become more, just like you did." Circus Baby later appears disguised as Charlotte Emily asking Jessica to help her get ready for her date with John, after having a talk about a few of her near-death experiences but not questioning about Jen. John and Jessica drive to an abandoned mining town named Shining Star, Silver Reef to look for Aunt Jen, after finding and meeting Jen, they soon find the real Charlotte in a chest. Circus Baby disguise as Charlotte shows up to Jen’s house and killed her. Near the end of the novel it is revealed that baby was supposed to be the Fourth and final version of Charlie. The adult Charlie, but Henry killed himself before he could finish her. Baby then goes and killed Elizabeth Afton the daughter of William Afton, and that's why she has both memories of Elizabeth and Baby in Henry’s garage. She finally met her at the end of the book, where she was fighting with Charlie until Charlie stabbed herself and Elizabeth through the chest with Henry suicide robot's knife List of Victims ''The Fourth Closet'' *Aunt Jenny: Killed after helping John and Jessica find "Charlotte".